1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for use on a frame member of a window sash or door.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The latch assembly of the invention includes a bolt unit having a pivotable latch bolt supported by a hollow shaft mounted rotatably in a support frame to be installed in a window sash or door frame member, and a first bolt-driving unit having a casing to be attached to the frame member, a handle having a shaft disposed rotatably in the casing, and a first driver torque bar having one end mounted coaxially in the handle shaft for corotation therewith and the opposite end inserted coaxially in one end of the hollow shaft in driving engagement therewith. When the handle is manipulated to pivot about its shaft, the driver torque bar rotates the hollow shaft about its longitudinal axis, and hence the latch bolt about the axis of the hollow shaft into or out of a projecting position. A second bolt-driving unit includes a hollow housing attachable to the frame member and having a sleeve, a second driver torque bar extending through the sleeve and supported by the hollow housing for rotation and axial movement therein, and a knob to which one end of the second driver torque bar is fixed, the opposite end thereof being insertable into the other end of the hollow shaft for driving engagement therewith upon movement of the knob toward the housing. With the second driver torque bar pushed in and engaging the hollow shaft, the knob is turned to swing the latch bolt. Between the opposite ends of the first and second torque bars, there is interposed a pin in endwise engagement therewith for pushing the opposite end of the first torque bar out of engagement with the hollow shaft when the knob is urged fully toward the hollow housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly having a compact mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch assembly comprising unitized component parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch assembly which can easily be assembled and installed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a latch assembly which can be operated with minimum force from either the inside or outside of a panel member on which the latch assembly is mounted.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.